


I'd Catch a Bouquet For Ya

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Background Chin/Abby and Adam/Kono, Flirting, Future Fic, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Ohana, Pining, Protective Steve, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: He didn't feel the flowers hitting his face, which meant...Danny slowly opened his eyes and trailed his gaze upwards to see that Steve was staring with wide eyes at the bouquet he had caught in his right hand.





	I'd Catch a Bouquet For Ya

**Author's Note:**

> An utterly silly fic written for the following prompt on comment-fic (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/811421.html?thread=103212445#t103212445): Any, any+/any, catching the thrown bouquet at a wedding
> 
> This story has vague spoilers up to 7.08, and the title is inspired by lyrics in Bruno Mars's song "Grenade."

Danny watched as Grace raced over to the crowd of women that were gathering and waiting for Abby to toss the bouquet. For the first time that day, Danny was a bit apprehensive. He was glad to know that Chin and Abby were happy together, but now he was hoping that Grace wouldn't be the person to catch the bouquet. According to tradition, whoever caught the bouquet would be the next person to get married. Danny had only recently gotten used to the idea of Grace having a boyfriend, and there was no way he was prepared to think about his little girl getting married.  
  
Danny idly took a sip out of his glass of champagne and set it down once Abby was ready to toss her bouquet out to the crowd. He watched the trajectory of the bouquet and relaxed when he saw that it wasn't going to land anywhere near Grace. In fact, it was sailing over all of the women's heads. Apparently, Abby had a ridiculous throwing ability. He idly wondered if she had been a pitcher on the softball team in high school.  
  
Danny's brow furrowed when he realized that the bouquet was flying right towards him. He ducked and closed his eyes to avoid being hit by incoming purple orchids and felt a hand firmly grasping his shoulder.  
  
It took Danny a few seconds to realize that Steve must have returned from the restroom, which he had left for before the bouquet toss. He didn't feel the flowers hitting his face, which meant...  
  
Danny slowly opened his eyes and trailed his gaze upwards to see that Steve was staring with wide eyes at the bouquet he had caught in his right hand.  
  
Danny looked up when he heard a snort and saw Grace covering her mouth and her eyes sparkling with humor. Her shoulders were shaking as she tried to contain her laughter. The rest of the small group of women gathered on the dance floor were staring at Steve and Danny with expressions that ranged from baffled to amused.  
  
Danny looked over at Abby, who was smiling softly at this unexpected turn of events. "Well, I didn't expect that to happen," she remarked.  
  
Kono laughed so hard she snorted. "Yeah, who would have thought Steve would be so eager to get married? Did you see how he dashed over to get the bouquet?" Kono gestured with her arm to show the path Steve had taken from the restroom, which was several feet away from the table where he and Danny had been seated. She started laughing again, and her face turned red. Adam patted her arm as she collapsed against his side in a fit of giggles.  
  
Kono's raucous laughter seemed to snap Steve out of his shocked state. He turned to Kono with an annoyed glare. "It wasn't like that! I was just trying to keep the bouquet from hitting Danny in the face."  
  
Lou, who had been sitting across the table from Danny, chuckled and shook his head. "You were rushing over here like it was a live grenade, man! It was just a few flowers."  
  
Steve didn't respond to that. He scowled down at the table and grumbled something inaudible under his breath.  
  
Danny raised his hand to supportively rub Steve's arm. "Hey, Steve? I believe you, and I appreciate that you saved me from the flying bouquet." He grinned at the end of his comment. The situation was pretty funny.  
  
A small smile appeared on Steve's face. "You're welcome." He sat back down next to Danny and draped his arm over the back of Danny's chair, which didn't escape Danny's notice. He started to feel a little dizzy, and if anyone had asked, Danny would have attributed it to the champagne. But really, it was because Steve's knuckles were lightly brushing against his shoulder.  
  
Chin, who had been standing a couple of feet away from Abby when she tossed the bouquet, hummed thoughtfully and returned to his new wife's side. He clasped her hand and sent a teasing grin in Steve's direction. "I'm not really sure how it works if a _man_ catches the bouquet, Steve, but I guess this means you're getting married next." That thought combined with the arm Steve had casually draped over his shoulders made Danny's stomach feel like it was fluttering with a swarm of butterflies. He was pretty sure his face was just as red as Kono's had been earlier, but for very different reasons.

Danny heard some laughter from the others, but he focused his attention on Steve, who glanced down at the bouquet with a contemplative expression. His lips quirked up in something that could have been a smile before he placed the flowers down on the table in front of him and gazed up at Chin.  
  
"Maybe," Steve replied with a shrug. His grip on Danny's shoulder tightened slightly, and Danny gulped but told himself that the two events weren't necessarily connected in any way. Not necessarily, but Steve wasn't showing any inclination to stop touching Danny even though the subject of marriage had been brought up. Danny wasn't quite sure how to interpret that.  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Steve said. His thumb idly traced a pattern over the collar of Danny's suit jacket, and Danny had to remind himself to breathe. He needed to do that if he was going to figure out after the reception if the signals Steve seemed to be sending were in fact signals. Danny had the feeling that, maybe, just maybe, he wasn't just imagining things, and he was willing to wait and see if that hopeful feeling was right.


End file.
